One Bad Day
by lantern1984
Summary: Sometimes, bad things happen and there isn't much you can do. Sorry to any one who wants more, I meant to mark it complete.


One Bad Day

This story takes place some time after "Breaking Dawn"

Jacob's Point of View

I knew something was wrong the moment Edward carried Bella through the front door. Renesmee and I had been sitting in the dining room, me scarfing the half dozen pizzas I'd brought while Renesmee played with the flute I'd carved for her (she loves music as much as her father), when Alice called for us all to get in the living room. She said Bella and Edward would be coming home from the movies sooner than planed and they would need us. As soon as Alice opened the door, Edward carried Bella to the sofa and set her gently down. Why would he need to carry her? She's a vampire. It's not like they can get tired. And it's not easy to hurt them either. So I didn't need Edward's mind reading power to tell that my best friend was upset. The way she was curled up in his arms told us all she wasn't injured. Like me, Renesmee - who now looked ten - could tell that her mom was not okay.

"What Happened?" I asked "What's wrong?"

"You might not want to be here for this, Jacob." Edward said gently.

"Go away!" sobbed Bella. She had curled up in a ball on the sofa, with her arms around her legs and her face buried in her knees. A look that was all to familiar to me.

"No way!" I said "I'm not just going to leave my best friend when something is obviously wrong."

"I really don't think you want to hear this, Jacob" said Edward.

"Bullshit! I need to help. You know there are times I can get through to Bella when even you can't." He knew I was right. "Now tell me what happened."

"It might help if we all heard this." said Carlisle calmly.

"No!" sobbed Bella again "I don't want any of you to see me like this."

"Bella, my love, you have nothing to be ashamed of." said Edward "It could have happened to any of us. In fact, I'm amazed at how you stoped."

"But that only made things worse." wailed Bella

"Wait a minute," I said, as something came together in my mind. "Did she...slip?" I asked, unsure if I wanted to hear the answer. But I knew I couldn't leave.

"Maybe you should start at the begining." said Alice, who, with her visions of the future, obviously already knew everything.

"Alright" said Edward, but Bella cut him off

"No" she wailed, finally looking up at him. Sure enough, I could see her eyes had turned red. Not the firey red of when she was a newborn, but the deeper red of the leeches who had visited to protect Renesmee. As red as human blood.

"They need to know." said Edward

"What happened?" I asked again, still holding my calm somehow, but a little more urgently this time.

"We were coming out of the movie theater," began Edward "discussing if we should hunt on the way home, when we saw a sunbeam break through the clouds. Trying to avoid it, we ducked into an ally. As soon as we did so though, a man jumped out at us brandishing a knife. I wanted to kill him right then for what he was thinking. He was planing on stabing me, then rapeing and killing Bella and taking every thing we had on us."

This sounded so bad I wanted to kill the scum bag my self, and I'm supposed to protect human life.

"But when he came at me, Bella reacted faster. She hit him across the jaw, breaking it. Unfortunatly, as soon as he started spiting blood, the smell became to much for her. Before I could stop her, she knocked him to the ground and went for his neck."

"But you said she stoped?" said Jasper, puzzled.

"She did. She had him about halfway drained when she suddenly realised what was happening and stoped. She backed away across the ground and against a wall, stareing at the bleeding man in horrer. She was clearly in shock. I knew the bite had already put venom into him. There was too much blood lost for me to pull the venom out like I did with Bella in Pheonix, yet I could not let such a monster change and prey on innocent people in new ways. At this point I knew he had to die, but Bella was not going to finish him. So I snaped his neck and made sure his heart stoped beating and he was dead. I tried to tell Bella that she would be alright, but I couldn't even get her to stand up. So I picked her up and carried her home."

At this point Bella was still sobbing, still curled up in a ball on the sofa. I sat down next to her and put one arm around her shoulders. She tried to turn away, but I held her tight. I reached with my other hand for her chin and lifted her face. I looked into her red eyes without flinching and said "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"But I killed that man." she sobbed

"Technicaly, Edward did that." I said

"Don't you dare blame Edward!" she said

"I'm not." I said "That's my point. It's no one's fault but the guy who attacked you in the fist place."

"But if I hadn't bitten him, he would still be alive."

"And that would be a good thing?" I asked

"How can you say that? You're supoosed to protect human life." she said "Oh my god!" she cried "What do I do when the other wolves find out about this? Maybe I should just let them kill me." she sobbed

"No" I said, before Edward could say anything "A: You did nothing wrong and B: I'd hamstring any one of them who tried to hurt you."

"But I broke the treaty." she said "I bit him. Not Edward. Me."

"So did Edward when he changed you, technicaly. But I made an exeption then."

"But he was trying to save me. He didn't kill me. I killed that man."

"All you did was try to protect your husband. Pointless since he's idestructable, but still..."

"And that's another thing. I left him to clean up my mess."

"That's all right, honey." said Edward, knealing down next to us "You were in shock. I don't blame you for not being able to to do anything about that."

"You were right before, Edward. I'm a monster" sobbed Bella

"I've never said you were a monster." Edward said aghast "I would never say that. You are the farthest thing from a monster. You are an angel."

"You used to say you were a monster just because you're a vampire."

"And you proved me wrong." said Edward

"Being a vampire or a werewolf does not make a person a monster." I said "That man was a monster and he was human. The fact that you're so broken up over this proves you are not a monster. If you were a monster, it wouldn't bother you."

Suddenly, she threw her arms around we and started sobbing into my shoulder. There were no tears of course, but she was shakeing like a leaf.

"I don't deserve a friend as good as you." she cried

"You know I'm not just a friend." I said "We're family."

"That's right." said Alice.

And before I knew it, the rest of the Cullens had joined in for a big group hug around Bella. And I knew, somehow, it would all be okay soon.

Please rate and/or review. This is my first story ever. In fact, it is the first thing I've written that wasn't some kind of assignment. Please tell me how I did.


End file.
